


The Human AU artwork

by BlueStar19, Disneyismysoul



Series: The Human AU [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 144
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22342942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueStar19/pseuds/BlueStar19, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disneyismysoul/pseuds/Disneyismysoul
Summary: Artwork of the Human AU
Series: The Human AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608295
Kudos: 5





	1. Original Cover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Disneyismysoul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disneyismysoul/gifts).



> A/N: Art work done by my friend Disneyismysoul. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Only Hasbro. I and Disneyismysoul only own our characters and she owns the art work.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ORIGINAL Human Au cover


	2. Night and Solar's Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightsun as the beautiful Blue eyes while her twin sister Solar had the beautiful orange eyes with the scar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer in first chapter


	3. Original Avery Pax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daughter of Megatron and Cora

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer in first chapter


	4. Megatron (Older Version)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megatron

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer in first chapter


	5. Eclipse family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightsun, Solar, and Cogman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer in first chapter


	6. Nightsun's Family (Twins)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightsun and Bumblebee's Children  
> Yellow Jacket and Wasp (twins)


	7. Cogman's family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Future family of Cogman  
> Cogman and Peppermint Sage  
> Spearmint, Candycane, Licorice, and Cinnamon,


	8. Nightsun's Eclipse Shirt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightsun Eclipse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer in first chapter


	9. Solar's Eclipse Shirt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solar Eclipse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer in first chapter


	10. Nightsun Personas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The forms that Nightsun can have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer in first chapter


	11. Peppermint Sage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peppermint Sage, future wife to Cogman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer in first chapter


	12. Starscream, Skywarp, Thundercracker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starscream, Skywarp, and Thundercracker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer in first chapter


	13. Yellow Jacket's Eclipse Shirt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yellow Jacket, daughter of Nightsun and Bumblebee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer in first chapter


	14. Cogman's Eclipse Shirt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cogman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer in first chapter


	15. Steeljaw Human

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steeljaw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer in first chapter


	16. Soundwave's Yellow Visor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soundwave with yellow visor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer in first chapter


	17. Nightsun family Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightsun and Bumblebee family   
> The twins Yellow Jacket and Wasp, with their younger sister Silver Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer in first chapter


	18. Uncolored Springload

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Springload...
> 
> "Doradus!!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer in first chapter


	19. Spearmint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spearmint, daughter of Peppermint Sage and Cogman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer in first chapter


	20. Updated Cora Pax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cora Pax, Cute isn't she.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer in first chapter


	21. Ratchet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ratchet  
>  The Adoptive father of Optimus and Cora, the Husband of Iornhide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer in first chapter


	22. Obsidian Onyx

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obsidian Onyx, Ironhide's murderer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer in first chapter


	23. Cinnamon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cinnamon, daughter to Peppermint Sage and Cogman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer in first chapter


	24. Candycane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Candycane, daughter of Peppermint Sage and Cogman


	25. Licorice's Wolf form

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Licorice as wolf.  
> "Its just one of those things that one character can have multiple persona's like Nightsun..." - Disneyismysoul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer in first chapter


	26. Nightsun's Normal and Eclipsed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The darker blue is the normal eye color for Night, the Lighter eye is the Eclipsed form of Nightsun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer in first chapter


	27. Updated Avery Pax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The updated version of Cora and Megatron's child  
> Avery's Eyes are a mixture between Red and Purple

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer in first chapter


	28. Silver Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silver Night, daughter of Nightsun and Bumblebee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer in first chapter


	29. Yellow Jacket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yellow Jacket, daughter of Bumblebee and Nightsun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer in first chapter


	30. Ironhide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ironhide  
>  The adpotive father of Optimus and Cora, Husband of Ratchet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer in first chapter


	31. Peppermint Sage's Eclipse Shirt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peppermint Sage with an Eclipse Shirt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer in first chapter


	32. Normal and Eclipsed Nightsun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightsun Eclipse Black hair with the white ring  
> Eclipsed Nightsun is Metallic Silver with a Black Ring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer in first chapter


	33. Shockwave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shockwave  
>  Husband to Soundwave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer in first chapter


	34. Bumblebee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bumblebee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer in first chapter


	35. Licorice Human

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Licorice as a human


	36. Mr. and Mrs. Eclipse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parents to Nightsun, Solar, and Cogman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer in first chapter


	37. Steeljaw Human and Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steeljaw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer in first chapter


	38. Skyfire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skyfire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer in first chapter


	39. Nightsun and Eclipsed Nightsun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightsun Eclipse  
> Eclipsed Nightsun  
>  Both with an Eclipse Shirt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer in first chapter


	40. Updated Megatron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megatron, handsome ain't he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer in first chapter


	41. Jazz and Prowl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Only Hasbro. I only own my characters and my friend owns the artwork. 
> 
> My friend does not do skin color due to not wanting to be racist or offend others by accident.


	42. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Only Hasbro. I only own my characters. My friend owns the art.


	43. Smokescreen and Bluestreak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Only Hasbro. I only own my characters. My friend owns the art.


	44. Cliffjumper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. Only Hasbro. I only own my characters. My friend owns the art.


	45. Orion Pax/Optimus Prime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Only Hasbro. I only own my characters. My friend owns the art.


	46. Steeljaw wolf form

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. Only Hasbro. I only own my characters. My friend owns the art.


	47. Harmony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harmony, daughter of Soundwave and Shockwave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Only Hasbro. I only own my characters. My friend owns the art.


	48. Rumble and Frenzy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Only Hasbro. I only own my characters. My friend owns the art.


	49. Metalic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Only Hasbro. I only own my characters. My friend owns the art.


	50. Nightstar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A surprise for Grimlock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Only Hasbro. I only own my characters. My friend owns the art and some of the characters.


	51. Updated cover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer in first chapter


	52. Springload

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer in first chapter


	53. Licorice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daughter of Cogman and Peppermint Sage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer in first chapter


	54. Bumblebee with the Scar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is what Bee looks like after the entire ordeal in Chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer in first chapter


	55. Gears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer in first chapter


	56. Nightsun wolf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer in first chapter


	57. Serenade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer in first chapter


	58. Kup and Ultra Magnus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer is in first chapter


	59. Seashell wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daughter of Seaspray and Alana

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer in first chapter


	60. Seashell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daughter of Seaspray and Alana

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer in first chapter


	61. Nightshade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yet to be announced

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Only Hasbro. My friend owns the art


	62. Stripes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off of Tigatron from Beast Wars. Gonna be with Steeljaw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer in first chapter


	63. Blaster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer in first chapter


	64. Powerglide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer in first chapter


	65. Huffer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer in first chapter


	66. Brawn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer in first chapter


	67. Windcharger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer in first chapter


	68. Tracks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gonna be with Blaster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer in first chapter


	69. Trailbreaker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer in first chapter


	70. Springer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer in first chapter


	71. Blurr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer in first chapter


	72. Blitzwing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We didn't have a tan for Blitzwing, so did the next closest color

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer in first chapter


	73. Astrotrain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer in first chapter


	74. Wheeljack and Perceptor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will be partnered up with Beachcomber

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer in first chapter


	75. Red Alert and Inferno

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer in first chapter


	76. Alana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Seaspray

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer in first chapter


	77. Solar Eclipse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer in first chapter


	78. Grapple and Hoist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer in first chapter


	79. Hound and Mirage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer in first chapter


	80. Grimlock and Nightstar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightstar is one of my OCs from one of my earlier stories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer in first chapter


	81. Beachcomber

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer in first chapter


	82. First Aid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer in first chapter


	83. Alpha Trion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer in first chapter


	84. Peppermint Sage wolf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer in first chapter


	85. Silver Night Wolf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer in first chapter


	86. Avery Pax Wolf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer in first chapter


	87. Cora Pax Wolf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer in first chapter


	88. Cogman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer in first chapter


	89. Reflector part 1: Viewfinder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer in first chapter


	90. Reflector part 2: Spyglass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer in first chapter


	91. Reflector part 3: Spectro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer in first chapter


	92. Reflector

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer in first chapter


	93. Thrust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer in first chapter


	94. Dirge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer in first chapter


	95. Ramjet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer in first chapter


	96. Coneheads

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer in first chapter


	97. Bombshell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer in first chapter


	98. Kickback

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer in first chapter


	99. Shrapnel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer in first chapter


	100. Insecticons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer in first chapter


	101. Grimlock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer in first chapter


	102. Snarl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer in first chapter


	103. Sludge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer in first chapter


	104. Slag

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer in first chapter


	105. Swoop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer in first chapter


	106. Dinobots minus Grimlock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer in first chapter


	107. Motormaster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer in first chapter


	108. Breakdown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer in first chapter


	109. Wildrider

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer in first chapter


	110. Dead End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer in first chapter


	111. Drag Strip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer in first chapter


	112. Stunticons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer in first chapter


	113. Tantrum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer in first chapter


	114. Rampage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer in first chapter


	115. Headstrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer in first chapter


	116. Razorclaw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer in first chapter


	117. Divebomb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer in first chapter


	118. Predacons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer in first chapter


	119. Hook

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer in first chapter


	120. Mixmaster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer in first chapter


	121. Scrapper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer in first chapter


	122. Long Haul




	123. Scavenger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer in first chapter


	124. Bonecrusher

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer in first chapter


	125. Constructicons




	126. Nightstar's eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer in first chapter


	127. Stripes' eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer in first chapter


	128. Nightshade's eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer in first chapter


	129. Viewfinder's eye (Reflector)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Camera eye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer in first chapter


	130. Motormaster's eye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Color is purple and white

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer in first chapter


	131. Alana's eye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer in first chapter


	132. Kickback 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kickback updated with colored visor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer in first chapter


	133. Eclipsed Solar eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer in first chapter


	134. Eclipsed Solar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer in first chapter


	135. Onslaught

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer in first chapter


	136. Vortex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer in first chapter


	137. Blast Off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer in first chapter


	138. Swindle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer in first chapter


	139. Brawl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer in first chapter


	140. Combaticons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The adopted children of Starscream and Skyfire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer in first chapter


	141. Snowy Frost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mother to Megatron

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer in first chapter


	142. Snowy Frost eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer in first chapter


	143. Astoria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Girlfriend to Powerglide


	144. Snow Shadowfrost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sister of Megatron

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer in first chapter


End file.
